


Jungle Terror

by desertshrub (Kid_Oddity)



Series: GW2 Short Stories [4]
Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Guild Wars 2: Heart of Thorns, mention of Trahearne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 19:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18349964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kid_Oddity/pseuds/desertshrub
Summary: I should probably have edited and refined this, but I cannot be arsed. :P Most of these are pretty much the raw first draft anyway.





	Jungle Terror

**Author's Note:**

> I should probably have edited and refined this, but I cannot be arsed. :P Most of these are pretty much the raw first draft anyway.

Eorlos closes his hands around his ears. Whispers of the Jungle Dragon buzzes around his head. He knows his weaknesses. Every one. Desperate for him to break. Baiting him with Trahearne. Taunting him to finally give in. But he’s stronger than this, stronger than Mordremoth. _Shut up! Just shut up!_

“Commander, will you walk with me?”

“Canach?” He looks at him, then to the Pact members that are nearby. Their cold, judging eyes glare at them. They’re watching them closely. _They don’t trust them._ “Yes. A walk. That sounds nice.”

The two walk from their station and into the deep jungle. It seems like a bad idea, but the more non-sylvari mistrust him, the worse Eorlos feels. He’s susceptible that way. It’s probably better to be with someone that’s dealing with the same thing and get away from everyone else. It’s… the best idea.

“You’re having a bit of trouble, aren’t you?”

“It’s that obvious?” Eorlos chuckles sourly. “He knows everything about me.”

“And he knows all about me. You’re stronger than this, Commander.”

“I know I should be, but he keeps getting into my head and using what I want most, as if he’s dangling it in front of me, telling me I’m so close, but I’ll never get it unless I join him.”

“Trahearne. You believe he’s–”

“He’s alive. I feel it. And I know he hasn’t gave into Mordremoth yet.”

“And you shouldn’t give in either. I know you can fight it.”

“I know. Thank you, Canach.”

Side by side, they continue walking. The voice buzzing around him gets fainter as they go deeper. It’s like a burden is lifting from him.

“Is it just me or is it really quiet?” Eorlos turns to look at him, but he’s not there. Where did he go? “Canach?” He whips around searching for him frantically. “Canach!?” There’s no trace of him! All he sees is the jungle! “Canach!!”

Eorlos runs. He rushes past through giant vines, trying to find his sylvari companion. “Canach, can you hear me!?” He turns at every path, the jungle twisting him around. It’s a giant maze. “Please, Canach!”

He stops at a clearing to regain his breath. Come on. He can do this. Find Canach and get back. That’s it. Find Canach. Get back. Everything will be fine. A giant shadow looms over him, and he stops breathing. He should run, but his feet aren’t moving.

“I’ve missed you, brother,” hisses the shadow. No. No. No. No. Don’t turn around, don’t turn around.

He turns around and everything _stops_. It’s Dregris, but it’s not him. It’s a giant Mordrem snake. But it looks and sounds like Dregris. It can’t be him, but it is. How is he here? He can’t be here!

Run. He has to run. He can’t move. He’s stiff as a board. He’s frozen.

“I’ve missed the utter terror on your face when you look at me.” Dregris snatches him by the throat. Eorlos tries to pry his hand off for breath until he’s lifted from the ground and he’s met with that same twisted smile. “Don’t worry, I won’t kill you. Mordremoth would like you alive for whenever you finally turn”

Dregris suddenly shrieks and lets go of him, Eorlos dropping hard onto the ground. He stares at the monster that was once his brother above him until he’s yanked up.

“Move!” Canach yells and pushes him forward. Eorlos sprints away with Canach following close behind.


End file.
